The Lost Demon Dog
by AlderidgeGaming
Summary: A girl named Korai finds out a secret well that her mum told her to go to before she died.


**Hey everyone, this is my first story, I** **hope you guys enjoy it! I'm also doing a part 2 of chapter one which is coming very soon.**

* * *

 **The Lost Dog Demon: Chapter One**

A long time ago there once lived a Inu Youkai king and Inu Youkai queen who loved each other very much. One day the queen gave birth to a beautiful princess. It was the happiest day of the king and queen's life. But their happiness would not last long. In their kingdom, a vicious war was going on between the Panther's, Youkai and Inu's territory. The evil Panthers wanted to take over the Inu's territory to call it their own, but the king would not allow it. He commanded his armies to fight the horrible panthers, but they were stronger.

Months went by and the Panthers were moving closer to the castle. Worried about the safety of his wife and child, the king had sent them far away to another land, where they would be safe from the dreaded Panthers. Unknowing to them, The king had sealed their Youkai and hid it somewhere the Panthers would never be able to find it.

"Mama, I thought this was going to be about Princesses, Queens, Kings and some things like that, not Youkais?" A little girl of ten years old asked her mother as she lay in bed.

"But it is about a princess and the others. I didn't say they weren't going to be about Youkais. Now let me finish." The young woman told her child, and continued

The queen took her child and hid knowing nothing of the strange world that they now lived in. If it hadn't been for a generous family, they would have died from evil metal monsters that roamed the land. There they lived and waited for many years, but the king never came. Even now they are still waiting for him. Hoping he would return one day, the end.

"That story stunk." She told her mother, "And it didn't even have a happy ending!"

"I'm sorry, Korai, but you wanted a story, and this is the only one I knew." The woman told her child as she stood up from sitting on the child's bed.

Before leaving the room, She bent over and kissed her little girls forehead, as her child went to sleep. The woman stopped at the door and stared at her child sadly, wondering and worrying about her husband.

~Korai's P.O.V~

I awoke with beads of sweat on my forehead. Why do I keep having that dream? It didn't make was just a story my mum told me when I was a kid. I let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"The air conditioner must be out again." I sighed as I got out of bed.

I grabbed my school uniform as I left my room for the small bathroom for a quick shower before school started.

"Korai? Are you up?" Mama asked me. I paused at the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be out!" She shouted, before she entered the room.

I took a quick shower thinking about my dream. What was so special about that anyway? It was just a story. Eh, I shouldn't be worrying about it. I have more things to worry about like my math test. Oh! I forgot all about it! Oh man, I hope don't fail it like the last time.

I quickly rinsed the soap out of my hair and turned the water off, then i started to dry myself and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom, pulling my skirt a little bit. I hated the thing so much it. It was so short! It should be illegal!

"Hey, mama" I said as I grab a muffin that she made for breakfast.

"Korai, you're finally out of the bathroom. I've been needing to talk to you." She said as I grabbed my backpack.

"Can't right now mum. I have to go to school." I said as I slipped my shoes on.

"Korai, this is important" She said, which caused me to turn around and give her a worried

She had never been like this before. Her un-natural golden eyes had a serious look in at them. I frowned.

"Is everything ok, mama?" I asked her with a concern look in my own un-natural golden eyes.

"Korai, I-I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, because you're sixteen and there's not much time left." She began and I glanced at the clock, not paying attention to what she was saying.

I bit my bottom lip. I was going to be late and would be forced to stay for after school.

"Mama, I have to go or I'll have to stay after school. You can tell me when I get back. "Bye, I love you!" I told her and rushed out of the apartment.

I ran down the hallway and ran down the stairs. I jumped through the door as Mr. Takishoru was holding it for as she went to walk their little dogs.

"Sorry!" I shouted at the old couple after their surprised gasps.

"Korai! Watch where you're going next time!" Mr. Takishoru shouted angrily at me, as I ran towards the schools direction.

Once i got to school, I was out for breath I bent over, trying to catch

"Korai, better hurry or you'll be late." Laughed my best friend since childhood, Kagomi Higurashi.

"Says the one who misses classes for weeks." I said as I looked at her as she stood next to me.

"Eh, I can't help it when I get sick." She said waving her hand, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What was it this time? Mad cow?" I asked her as we began to make our way to class.


End file.
